Check Yes Juliet
by inatardis
Summary: Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 Days challenge by Mystii. Random moments from Rose and Scorpius' journey together through their Hogwarts years. T just in case.
1. Sapphires

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_So, I named this story Check Yes Juliet because I wrote this first chapter while listening to that song. It's by We The Kings. If you've heard it, don't you think it's almost perfect for Rose and Scorpius? I do._

_The first prompt was Sapphires.(:_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy sat in the library, pretending to read a book while he thought of the perfect birthday present for Rose. He couldn't think of anything that wouldn't involve going into Diagon Alley, because his father would know if he was there.

"I know your secret." Lilly Potter announced, slamming her books down in front of him. He looked up at her, surprised. As far as he knew, he didn't have a secret. He just happened to be in love with a Weasley. _That is a secret, you idiot_, his conscience, or as he liked to call it, his Rose voice, told him.

"I wasn't aware that I had one, Potter." Scorpius retorted smoothly, closing his book. Rose had made it clear to him that not even her favorite cousin Lilly could know. They would figure out how to let her father know first. Then, if they were still together, they would tell everyone else. Not that Scorpius would let Rose's father break them up. They'd just go back to being together secretly.

"Then why are you _pretending _to read a book when your thoughts are obviously elsewhere? I have eyes, Malfoy. And I also know who's birthday just happens to be next week," Lilly said, looking straight into his eyes. Scorpius swore under his breath. "I knew it," Lilly said proudly, grinning. "And I can help you, you know. I do happen to know her very well." She whispered.

"Alright, fine," Scorpius whispered back. "I can't go into Diagon Alley. We don't have a Hogsmeade trip coming up." He added.

"And that's where I come in, mate," Albus Potter whispered, sitting in the seat next to his younger sister. Scorpius gave him a confused look. "I've known all along. You two are bloody terrible liars," He slid a folded piece of parchment across the table. "This will show us how to sneak into Hogsmeade. Yes, I'm coming with you. I can't stand sitting in our common room all day." He finished.

"It's not that bad." Scorpius said. Albus just looked at him.

"I come from Gryffindors. Aside from you and myself, Slytherins repulse me." Albus said.

"Anyway," Lilly said, reclaiming the two boys' attention. She turned to Scorpius, and smiled. "Sapphires are her favorite. Apparently, they mean wisdom." She reminded him.

"Very Rose." Scorpius commented. Albus laughed.

"If you call being a know-it-all being wise." He retorted. Lilly glared at him, and Scorpius kicked him in the shin.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about." Scorpius said, glaring at Albus. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Get her a necklace. A small one. It won't be visible over her uniform, since she doesn't undo the top two buttons of her shirt like all the other girls in this school. She'll wear it every day of her life, I guarantee you." Lilly suggested.

"Brilliant. Al, we're going tonight. Lead the way." Scorpius said, pushing the parchment back across the table. Albus' eyes lit up, like they only did when he was doing something he knew he'd get in trouble for. That is, if he was caught.


	2. Love? What do I know about love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Today's prompt was Love? What do I know about love?_

* * *

Rose Weasley walked into the library, annoyed. Her cousin Roxanne had forced her to come to one of her and Fred's huge Gryffindor parties, and therefore she had less time to write her Potions essay. Rose set her bag down on a chair, and began searching the shelf behind her for some books to use for her research. She became even more annoyed when she felt someone standing next to her. Someone that happened to be about two inches shorter, with bright red hair. Rose loved her cousins, but this one was constantly annoying her.

"What do you want, Lilly? Can't you see I'm busy?" Rose snapped. Lilly just smiled back.

"To know your secret." Lilly said simply. Rose pulled a book off the shelf, and started reading the first page. She couldn't look Lilly in the eye. Rose wasn't known for her lying abilities, and the sapphire necklace her secret boyfriend had given her suddenly felt white-hot on her chest.

"I don't have a secret, Lilly." Rose responded. Lilly smirked.

"Then why can't you look me in the eye? I already know what it is, anyway. I just wanted confirmation," Lilly retorted. "That you are dating the cutest boy in Slytherin." She whispered. Rose shot her a death glare.

"He's taken." She hissed. Lilly's eyes lit up.

"I knew it! You can't even death glare at me, you're so in love with him." Lilly whispered happily. Rose looked back at her book, knowing her cheeks were going very red at that moment. She really hated her Weasley blood sometimes.

"Love? What do I know about love?" Rose said, trying her hardest to lie. It was one thing if Lilly knew that she and Scorpius were dating. If she knew for exactly how long they had been together, or how much Rose really did love Scorpius... the entire castle would know in approximately three hours. That was what Rose got for having the current gossip queen of Hogwarts as a little cousin.

"Rose, you know _everything_," Lilly pointed out. Rose opened her mouth to disagree, but Lilly cut her off. "Well, compared to me you do." She added. Rose smiled.

"You don't really have much upstairs, if you know what I'm talking about." Rose teased, tapping Lilly on the head. Lilly glared at her.

"You're avoiding the subject, Rose. I see it in the way you look at him. I've caught you looking over at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall almost every other minute! And he stares at you too, when you're not staring at him. Oh, and don't think Albus hasn't missed the way Scorpius 'accidentally' reaches for ingredients at the same time you do when you work together in Potions. Face it, we know." Lilly whispered. Rose sighed, put the book back, and turned to face her cousin.

"If Dad knew I love him, he'd disown me." Rose said. Lilly looked at her, horrified.

"Uncle Ron could never disown you! That's a terrible thing to say, Rosie!" Lilly hissed. Rose just looked at her.

"He told me the very first time I went to King's Cross that if I was Sorted into Slytherin, he'd disown me. Mum promptly smacked him upside the head, but that's not the point. If he knew I love a _Malfoy_..." Rose said.

"He doesn't have to know! You two being together in secret is so romantic!" Lilly exclaimed quietly. Rose really was surprised no one had overheard their conversation yet.

"Shh! No one can overhear that!" Rose exclaimed. Lilly looked over Rose's shoulder, and smiled. Rose gave her a confused look.

"I better be going, anyways. Hugo and I have a Transfiguration essay due tomorrow. 'Bye!" Lilly said, before waving and skipping off. Rose shook her head, and turned back to the shelf. She took her silver necklace out of her shirt slowly, and looked at it. It was a small silver heart, but it had a tiny sapphire on it, her favorite stone. It was the perfect birthday present. No one would know who it was from, so why did she hide it?

"It's a little late to be in the library, don't you think?" A familiar voice whispered. Rose looked to her other side, and smiled. Scorpius. Rose looked around them before responding.

"Roxie held me up at that damn party. I have to get this Potions essay done, and you know it's not my best subject." Rose whispered back quickly.

"It's not due until next week, love," Scorpius said. Rose glared at him, and he laughed quietly. "Let me help. You and I both know Potions is my best subject." He added proudly.

"So modest." Rose commented. Scorpius looked around, and then kissed her cheek before turning back to the bookshelf. As they looked through books, Rose could feel him looking at her. Whenever she caught him, he'd wink and she'd blush. Rose knew what Lilly was talking about when she caught Scorpius looking at her as they wrote her essay. He looked at her as if she was the one thing that mattered to him. Rose might not have known anything about love, but she did know she loved Scorpius, and he loved her.

* * *

_I actually really liked this one. It's kinda long (almost 2 pages in OpenOffice), but oh well. I hope you liked it too! :)_


	3. Hundreds

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!_

_I can't remember if Deathly Hallows says what color Rose's hair is, so for this story, she has Hermione's brown hair, but it's straight like Ron's._

_The prompt for today was Hundred(s)._

* * *

Rose had always been a light sleeper, while her roommates weren't. She sometimes had to resort to dumping water on them to wake them up. She never knew this would be a good thing, until she started dating Scorpius. She heard a knock on their window, and jumped up. She made sure her roommates were sound asleep, and ran over to the window. Scorpius was sitting on his broomstick, like it was completely normal for him to show up at Rose's window.

"Scorpius! What do you think you're doing? It's one thirty in the morning!" Rose hissed quietly, pulling her brown hair into a low side ponytail.

"As you should know, my Astronomy class just ended. Don't you remember what day it is today?" Scorpius asked. Rose shrugged, not being able to glare at him anymore. "Your birthday, love." He said, smirking.

"I knew that," Rose said. Scorpius gave her a look, and she laughed. "Oh, be quiet. I've got the O.W.L.'s on my mind, you know that."

"How about you forget about those damned exams for awhile and come for a fly with me?" He asked. Rose smiled. She loved flying, she was just terrible at Quidditch.

"Sure, just give me a second," She said, before walking over to her trunk. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater. She turned back to Scorpius. "Don't look." She ordered. He laughed, and turned around completely on his broomstick. Rose had no idea how he managed that. She shook her head, and quickly changed into the jeans and sweater. She didn't want to freeze in the cool January air. She slipped on her flats, grabbed her wand from her bedside table, and went back over to the window. Scorpius turned back around, and then turned the entire broomstick around. She looked back at her roommates, and then got on the back of the broomstick. She wrapped her arms tightly around Scorpius' waist as he pulled the broomstick upwards. Hundreds of stars illuminated the night as they flew around the castle, eventually landing on one of the rooftops. They sat down together, looking up at the sky. Rose put her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her. She never wanted this to end.

"Can we do this every night?" Rose asked quietly.

"Break every school rule and family rule every night? I'm very surprised, Rose." Scorpius said, smiling.

"Do you honestly think I care about rules anymore?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"Not at all. To answer your question, of course." He said. Rose smiled back, and looked back up at the sky. The hundreds of stars above them just made that moment even more perfect as he kissed her softly.

* * *

_I don't really love this one... oh well._


	4. Sunshine

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

_Today's prompt was Sunshine.(:_

* * *

Scorpius looked down at his slightly red arms, visible since he had pulled his sleeves up to his elbows. He just _had_ to inherit his father's pale skin. And everything else about him, for that matter.

"Complaining about inheriting everything from your father in your head again?" Rose asked, bringing him back to the present. They were the only two students sitting out in the warm May sunshine. Scorpius was about to ask how the bloody hell she knew that, but didn't. It was Rose. She knew _everything_, as Lilly liked to say.

"That's the only thing I ever think about, Rosie." Scorpius retorted sarcastically. Rose laughed.

"You probably should get out of the sun, Score. Your face is getting red." Rose commented, completely serious.

"Damned sun." Scorpius muttered under his breath.

"You don't like the sun?" Rose exclaimed. Scorpius smirked.

"I can bear it if you're with me," He said. Rose rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Ow!" He exclaimed sarcastically, making Rose laugh.

"Oh shut it. You love the sun. You just love any excuse to make me blush more." Rose retorted proudly. Scorpius sometimes hated how well Rose really knew him.

"And you love reading my mind." Scorpius pointed out. Rose pretended to look shocked.

"I can't read minds!" She exclaimed. Scorpius gave her a look, making her laugh again. He really loved her laugh. And everything else about her, for that matter. "Yeah, I can. I don't read your mind a lot though, I just wanted to know what you were thinking about earlier. Didn't you hear me say the incantation?"

"No, I was too busy complaining to myself, remember?" Scorpius said. Rose didn't say anything, so Scorpius checked his watch. He jumped up when he realized what time it was. Albus was going to murder him for being late to practice again. "I'm late! I'll see you later, love?" Scorpius asked. Rose stood up too, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I hope." She said sadly, before walking back up to the castle. Scorpius wondered when they would finally get up the guts to face their fathers as he ran up to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

_Wow, this is really short. I'm not in love with this one either. I hope tomorrow's will be better. _


	5. Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

_Today's prompt was Moonlight.(:_

_Oh, and this is the summer after Rose's fifth year. Just in case you wanted to know._

* * *

Usually, Rose would be sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reading in the moonlight at this time of night. But tonight, she was sitting on the lawn of the Burrow, smiling as she watched Teddy twirl Victorie around the dance floor, in their first dance as man and wife. She sat in between Lilly and Roxanne at their table, since Molly was off with her new fiancé. Rose let her thoughts drift off, and soon, in her mind, it was her and Scorpius on that dance floor. The audience was the same, all of Rose's family, except with the addition of Scorpius' mother and father. She was wearing her dream dress, which made her look like a princess. She felt even more like a princess because she was finally allowed to be with her prince. That picture in her mind was what she wanted. She would do whatever it took to make her dream happen.

"Rose? Rose! Come back to earth, we have to go dance with Victorie!" Roxanne called, waving her hand in front of Rose's face. Rose snapped out of her thoughts, and followed the rest of Victorie's bridesmaids onto the dance floor. She laughed and danced with her family, but all she could think about was Scorpius.

"Daydreaming about my best mate again? You've got to stop that, or Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione will know somethings up." Albus teased as he and Rose danced. Rose glared at him, but didn't step on his foot like she wanted to.

"Shut it, Al. I know you fancy my best friend, so you can't say anything." Rose retorted. Albus grinned.

"Does she fancy me too?" He asked.

"I don't know, I haven't asked her! If I don't tell her who I fancy, she doesn't tell me who she fancies!" Rose exclaimed, frustrated. Albus' face fell.

"So I'm never going to know?" He asked sadly.

"Ask her out, idiot. I'm going to go talk to Lilly and James." Rose retorted. She turned away from Albus, and went back over to her table. She sat down beside Lilly and put her head down on the table.

"Rose! We're supposed to be having fun here!" James exclaimed. Rose could hear Lilly kick him under the table.

"James, don't you have a heart? There's obviously something wrong with Rose!" Lilly exclaimed. Rose looked up at Lilly.

"There's nothing wrong, Lilly. I'm just tired." Rose lied. She couldn't stop visualizing herself and Scorpius on that dance floor. She heard James stand up, probably to go talk to her Uncle Harry or someone else.

"Classic excuse. You're thinking about Scorpius, aren't you?" Lilly whispered. Rose nodded, putting her face in her hands. "Can't stop thinking of you and him in Vicky and Teddy's place?" She asked. Rose nodded again.

"It's driving me insane, 'cause I know it'll never happen." Rose whispered sadly. She knew she and Scorpius would never be able to dance in the moonlight together, as man and wife. It could never happen, by the way things looked at that moment. It was killing her.

* * *

_I really need to start working harder on these. They're too short and I'm really hating them. I hope you all liked it. I promise I'll try harder with tomorrow's drabble!_


	6. Fiery Orange Hair

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Today's prompt was Fiery Orange Hair.(:_

* * *

"Goodbye, Scorpius. We'll see you at Christmas!" Asteria Malfoy said, kissing Scorpius' forehead, and pulling him into a hug. He glared up at his mum, annoyed. This was his first train ride to Hogwarts. He would _not _be humiliated.

"Mum!" He exclaimed, going a little pink. Asteria laughed, and let him go.

"Be a good boy, okay?" Asteria said, looking straight into her son's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." He lied, smirking defiantly, his eyes shining mischievously. Draco coughed to cover up his laughter.

"That's my boy." Draco said proudly, messing up Scorpius' hair. Scorpius glared at his father, and put it back into place. He had to make a good impression on the older Slytherins. He didn't want them to not like him before he was even Sorted into their House. The train whistled, and Scorpius picked up his owl's cage.

"'Bye, Mum. 'Bye, Dad." Scorpius said, before running off to the train. He walked up the steps, and started walking down the corridor, looking for a compartment that was empty. He didn't find any. He sighed, and went back down the train, hoping to find one with only one other person in it. His wish came true as he entered a compartment with one girl in it. She was small, with brown hair and striking blue eyes. Scorpius thought she looked like she could be in Slytherin, so he sat down across from her. The girl looked up from her book, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rose." She said. Scorpius was a little surprised that she had spoken so quickly. Usually Slytherins took a good look at someone before talking to them, judging them before they knew them.

"I'm Scorpius. Nice to meet you." Scorpius responded politely, though not returning the girl's smile.

"Nice to meet you too," The girl, Rose, said. She closed her book, and turned her attention to Scorpius, which surprised him even more. "So, you're a first year, right?" She asked. Scorpius nodded. "I am too. Do you know anyone?" She asked.

"A few people. What about you?" Scorpius asked.

"I know my family, and that's about it." Rose said.

"You have family in Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked. He didn't know anyone that had any family at Hogwarts when they were there.

"Yeah. All my cousins are students still, except for Hugo and Lilly, since they're only nine. Victorie is a seventh year, Molly is a sixth year, Louis is a fifth year, Dominique is a sixth year, Lucy is a fourth year, Fred and Roxanne, they're twins, are second years, James is a second year, and Albus is a first year, like me." Rose explained. Scorpius' eyes widened. He had never heard of such a big family. Besides the Blacks, of course. His grandmum was the only Black left, though, according to his Father.

"You have a rather large family," Scorpius said. Suddenly pieces of conversations with his father started coming back to him. Big family. Albus. Fred. Molly. Victorie, French for victory. _Weasley_. "You're a Weasley." He stated. Rose smiled.

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised you didn't know that already." Rose said.

"You don't look like a Weasley." Scorpius pointed out. Rose laughed, and pulled at a strand of her hair.

"I wasn't cursed with that fiery-orange hair, thank Merlin." Rose said.

"Why are you still talking to me?" Scorpius blurted, and instantly regretted it. He didn't want to be rude, but wasn't this girl supposed to hate him? Rose looked hurt. "I'm sorry," He surprised himself by saying that. "It's just... aren't you supposed to hate me?" He asked. Rose glared at him, and picked up her bag.

"Unlike you Slytherins, I don't judge a book by it's cover. Goodbye, Malfoy." Rose hissed, and left the compartment. Scorpius wished she had the fiery orange hair. He wouldn't have wasted a total of five minutes of his life talking to her. He would have stayed clear of that temper.

But for some reason, he was glad he chose that compartment to sit in, which really confused an eleven year old Scorpius. To an eighteen year old one, however, it wasn't confusing at all. He smiled at the memory now, as he sat by the Black Lake with Rose, on their last night at Hogwarts. He knew that on that morning, seven years ago, he had met the love of his life.

* * *

_This is still really short, but I love this one so much. I really wanted to write when they first met, and I thought this prompt was the perfect one to work with._


	7. Marked

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Today's prompt was Marked.(:_

* * *

Rose held on to Scorpius' hand tightly as they walked up the stone path to the new Malfoy Manor. They had just come from the Burrow for lunch. Everyone liked Scorpius, surprisingly. Now all Rose had to do was meet Scorpius' parents for dinner. No matter how much Hermione told Rose that Asteria Malfoy was a very nice woman, it still scared the hell out of her to meet Scorpius' parents. Rose was the daughter of a Muggle-born and a blood traitor. She didn't think the purebloods would like her, at all. Especially because her last name was Weasley.

"It'll be fine, they'll love you. I've already told them about you, and my mum's very excited to meet you. My dad... is my dad. He'll like you, after he gets used to you." Scorpius said, squeezing Rose's hand, trying to calm her down. It didn't work. Scorpius led Rose up to the front door, opened it, and they walked into a large entrance hall. Rose knew Scorpius had money, but she was still in awe. She didn't show it on her face, however. "Mum? Dad?" Scorpius called.

"In the kitchen!" A woman, who Rose thought must be Mrs. Malfoy, called back. Scorpius led Rose to the right, through the dining room, and into a large Muggle-style kitchen. Rose instantly felt more comfortable. The kitchen looked a lot like her own. Mrs. Malfoy put down a knife, turned around, and wiped her hands on her apron as Scorpius and Rose walked in. "You must be Rose." Mrs. Malfoy said, smiling warmly and offering her hand to Rose. Rose shook it politely.

"And you must be Mrs. Malfoy." Rose responded as she let go of Mrs. Malfoy's hand. Mrs. Malfoy laughed.

"Oh please, call me Asteria. Mrs. Malfoy is so formal." Asteria said as she went back over to the cutting board, which was on an island in the middle of the room. Rose shot Scorpius a look, and he laughed. Scorpius and Rose sat down on the two bar stools across from Asteria.

"When will Dad be home?" Scorpius asked. Asteria shrugged as she cut up some fruit.

"I don't know, love. You know how hard he works. He should be home soon though, since Rose is here. He's excited to meet her." Asteria said. Scorpius nodded, and stole a strawberry from the bowl of fruit. Rose slapped his arm before Asteria got the chance to say anything. "Well, you certainly keep my son in line, don't you?" Asteria laughed. Rose smiled.

"She doesn't break _any_ rules." Scorpius said, pouting a little.

"Which is a very good thing," Asteria said, giving Scorpius a look that said_ you should be more like her. _I assume you're in the running for Head Girl then?" Asteria asked. Rose nodded.

"Professor McGonagall said I was at the top of her list, but there's always a chance that someone else was better. I can't wait to get my letter this year." Rose said.

"I bet not." Asteria commented.

"Can I help with anything?" Rose asked, slapping herself mentally for not asking sooner. Asteria smiled at Rose.

"Yes, actually. It's very nice of you to offer. Do you want to finish up making this fruit salad for me?" Asteria asked.

"Sure, I just have to cut everything up and put it in the bowl, right?" Rose asked, as she jumped off the bar stool and joined Asteria at the other side of the island.

"Exactly. Put some sugar on the entire thing when you're done too. I'll be right back." Asteria said, and left the kitchen. Rose put her hair up in a ponytail, and went over to the sink.

"Don't even think about it, Score." Rose said, smiling, as she turned around. Scorpius had his arm reached out toward the fruit, but sat back, defeated. Rose laughed at Scorpius' expression.

"You have eyes in the back of your head." Scorpius commented. Rose started cutting more fruit and putting it in the glass bowl that was beside her on the island.

"No, I'm just used to cooking for Hugo and myself." Rose said.

"So, how did you like my mum?" Scorpius asked.

"She's really nice." Rose said. Scorpius laughed.

"Surprised?" He asked. Rose nodded.

"Very." She said.

"She's not like her family. I'm honestly confused as to how she had some huge ass crush on my father when they went to Hogwarts. Let's just say he's nicer now than he was back then." Scorpius explained.

"So I've heard." Rose commented.

"He's still Marked." Scorpius blurted. Rose almost laughed.

"The Dark Mark never comes off, Scorpius. Can we not talk about that? I'm trying not to focus on the fact that your father was a Death Eater here." Rose said, as she put the last pieces of fruit into the bowl/ Scorpius laughed.

"He was a bloody terrible one, Rosie. He couldn't hurt a fly." Scorpius said.

"Who couldn't hurt a fly?" Draco Malfoy asked, coming into the kitchen. "You must be Rose." He commented when he saw Rose.

"Yes." Rose said.

"Draco Malfoy. Obviously." Draco said as Rose shook his hand.

"Excuse my father, he can be rather egotistical at times." Scorpius said, glaring at his father.

"Egotistical? Someone finally learned some big words." Draco retorted playfully, smirking.

"Oi! Really, Drake?" Asteria said, slapping Draco on the arm. "I'm sorry, those two fight like brothers sometimes." She added, looking at Rose.

"It's fine." Rose said, completely and totally confused. This was not what she expected Scorpius' family to be like. At all.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure Draco and Asteria sound really OOC here... I tried to pull Draco back into character with the "big words" remark, but I don't know if that was a good idea. Oh well. I love this anyway, and it's actually longer again! Yay!_


	8. Blissful

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Today's prompt was Blissful.(:_

_This is in the beginning of sixth year, and Albus and Lilly don't give Scorpius the sapphire advice until January of that year, so they don't know yet._

* * *

Scorpius honestly didn't understand Rose sometimes.

She came to secretly watch the Slytherin Quidditch practice, and if she was caught, she would say she was watching Albus. Of course, she came to watch Scorpius.

Whenever Scorpius flew past her hiding spot, however, she was reading. He really didn't understand why she read so much. She would read in the Quidditch stands when it was nice out, even if there was no team practicing. It was the one rule she continually broke. He would watch her in the corridors during her free time too, reading in the windowsills.

He only saw her eyes light up with happiness when two things happened. The first being when she was with him. He didn't think that selfishly; he was sure his eyes lit up when they were together too. The second being when Rose saw a new book. She looked at books as if they were territory she had yet to conquer.

He had asked her about it once. She simply replied, "It's blissful. It's an escape."

After she said that, he understood it more. Quidditch to Scorpius was a lot like books to Rose. Blissful. An escape.

Scorpius suddenly felt a Bludger hit him right on the arm. He winced and rubbed his arm, tearing his eyes away from the brunette girl sitting secretly in the stands.

"MALFOY! FOCUS YOU GIT!" He heard Albus Potter shout from the other end of the pitch, trying to captain the team and get the Quaffle past their Keeper at the same time. Scorpius sighed and looked up into the slightly cloudy sky, trying to find the little winged ball of gold that would be the key to ending practice. After three hours of endless flying, Scorpius had really had enough.

"Come on, you damned ball, where are you?" Scorpius hissed as he flew around the pitch. Flying wasn't blissful when the Snitch hated him. Apparently, today the Snitch really hated him.

"Language, love." Rose said before ducking back into the stairwell that led to the upper stands. Scorpius laughed and kept flying.

"What're you laughing at?" A kid who Scorpius only knew as Nott, one of their Chasers, asked.

"None of your business," Scorpius retorted, right as he saw a little flash of gold. He immediately flew as fast as he could toward it, and caught it within seconds. "POTTER! I CAUGHT IT!" Scorpius yelled to the other end of the pitch.

"FINALLY! PRACTICE IS OVER EVERYONE!" Albus announced, and the team flew down to the ground. Scorpius went to put the Snitch back into the trunk when Albus brought over the Quaffle and the two Bludgers. "You really need to focus, mate." He said as he strapped the Bludgers into the trunk.

"I know." Scorpius said. Albus grinned, and waited until all the Slytherins were safely in the changing rooms, with the doors shut, before yelling up to the stands.

"ROSE HERMIONE WEASLEY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" He yelled. Scorpius swore under his breath. Albus laughed. Rose walked onto the pitch a couple minutes later, book in hand.

"What?" She asked calmly, not even looking at Scorpius. It hurt him a little, but they both knew it needed to be this way.

"I don't care if you read during my practice, but don't distract my players." He ordered, winking playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'll see you at dinner." Rose retorted, and walked away without a look at Scorpius. He tried very hard not to look at her as she left. Albus just sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Scorpius asked, picking up one end of the trunk. Albus picked up the other end.

"Anything you wanna tell me?" Albus asked, smirking. Scorpius shook his head.

"No." He retorted calmly.

* * *

_This is short again, I know... I don't know if I love this one but oh well._

_Okay so did anyone see the new Deathly Hallows trailer? It was amazing! I can't wait for November!_


End file.
